


Too cliche

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Airports, Based off of the Las Vegas trip minus joel, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam goes to Vegas for a week, and after delayed flights the urge to see him gets stronger but they have rules. </p><p>No cliche shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too cliche

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno really, this just happened.

They had been keeping it pretty quiet, something about all of rooster teeth and the Internet knowing that they were dating didn't really seem that great, although he could notice the office was starting to get a few hints they left here and there. For example their 'recording sessions' went on for on a bit longer than usual, Barbara actually interrupted them at one point telling them to keep it down, although nobody came to ask them if they were dating which was nice, a few creepy fans had asked Adam but he had said nothing to confirm it.

Now Joel had said repeatedly that he didn't want to go to Vegas, even though both Jack and Adam were going, he just couldn't go. He was on a deadline to get this work down, plus he wouldn't admit it but he worked better with deadlines. But after one frustrating week without Adam sleeping beside him, and then their flights being pushed back, then moved, and knowing Adam having to spend a whole day must have been infuriating. So that's why he was sitting on one of the many chairs in the airport waiting for Adams stupid face to show up, they even promised each other that they wouldn't do cliché stuff like this.

They wouldn't pick each other up at the airport, they wouldn't make each other breakfast, or leave lovey dovey notes for each other, no red roses.

And yet here he was, sitting in an airport, chewing on his fingers nails, tapping his foot while occasionally checking his phone. This was so stupid, maybe Adam wouldn't even hug him back when he saw him, maybe he didn't miss him as much as Joel did.

"Joel?" asked a voice, oh shit. "Joel, hey, what are you doing here?" asked Caiti, Joel shrugged not bothering to answer.

"Are you here to wait for Jack and Adam? Cause I thought I was giving them a lift back, unless Jack forgot to text me" said Caiti checking her phone,

"Well, I mean, I was just here cause... Uhhh" stuttered Joel turning to look at the people coming out of the terminal, he stood slowly and scanned the faces. He doesn't remember taking the first step but his legs began moving as soon as he saw Adam, Joel could almost pinpoint the moment that his boyfriend spotted him too, he moved through the crowd and past Jack who had spotted Caiti. "Hey Joel what are you-" began Jack but the tall man moved past him and wrapped him his arms around Adams neck, he pressed himself into the crook of his collarbone. Adams arms rubbed his back while Joel tried not to tremble, god why was he being so stupid about this.

"Miss me?" asked Adam,

"Shut up" said Joel pulling back, he sniffled while staring at the ground,

"I missed you too" replied his boyfriend cupping his face and kissing him, a loud cough from beside them made them break apart, Jack stood with Caiti with their arms folded.

"Uhhhh hi" said Adam,

"How long?" asked Caiti excitingly,

"Few months" replied Joel,

"Jack, lets leave them be" said Caiti, the ginger man looked at both of them for a moment or two before leaving hand in hand with Caiti.

"Don't let me go drinking with him anytime soon" said Joel shaking his head,

"Why?" asked Adam,

"I get descriptive" replied Joel linking hands with Adam, the younger man laughed and they made their way to the baggage claim. Maybe cliche things were okay, but in small doses.


End file.
